


I Only Shoot Up With Your Perfume

by AgentBuzzkill



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Because I can, F/M, PWP, but not just any porn, porn that's going to double as a christmas present to one of my friends, seriously it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBuzzkill/pseuds/AgentBuzzkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how I said I would follow my Clintasha fic with smut?</p><p>I must not tell lies.</p><p>A direct continuation to Of Love, Cake, And Internal Monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Shoot Up With Your Perfume

**Author's Note:**

> To: Jasmine  
> From: Erin
> 
> Merry Fucking Christmas.  
> Literally. 
> 
> Also if you look closely you'll notice that about 90% of my fic titles come from songs. This time we have a line from Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) by Panic! At The Disco.

When they finally returned to Stark Tower, they barely made it to the elevator before Natasha grabbed Clint's collar and pulled him close.

"Yours or mine?" she breathed against his neck, and it took Clint's brain a few seconds to catch up with what she was asking.

"Yours is closer," he managed to reply.

"Yes, but yours definitely has condoms," she countered, and he had to admit she had a better argument.

"Fine," he reached for the floor buttons but JARVIS seemed to be eavesdropping, because the elevator immediately started moving up, and the button for Clint's floor lit up.

"I would hope you wouldn't let just anyone up to our floors, JARVIS." Clint said as Natasha made quick work of unbuttoning the top of his shirt to press her lips to his collarbone.

"Of course not, Agent Barton," came JARVIS's smooth reply, "but the two of you seemed otherwise occupied. I assumed you would want help."

"Always thinking, Jarv," Clint smiled and his hands ran down the sides of Natasha's body, tracing her curves before settling on her hips. "Any chance you can give us some privacy? From Tony, I mean."

"Certainly," JARVIS answered. "Barring emergencies I will make sure you are undisturbed."

"Awesome." The elevator chimed as they reached Clint's floor, and without hesitation he lead Natasha to the bedroom.

They made quick work of undressing, exchanging small, dirty kisses and passing touches before finally, their skin met and Clint felt like he was home.

She lead him to the bed, one hand on his shoulder as she laid down and lead him down on top of her. His arms supported himself above her, hands bracketing her head. Her hands gripped his shoulders before moving down, teasing his nipples, and moving further to where his hardening cock waited.

Her mouth met his as her hand closed around him. Moaning into her lips, the kiss immediately turned filthy.

"Tash," he choked out as her hand worked faster.

"Come on, Clint," she teased with a wicked smile, "I know you have better self control than this."

"Not around you," he murmured, and her only reply was a whispered, "Fuck me."

"What's the magic word?" he taunted when she let go of him and sat up, supporting herself with one elbow as the other arm wrapped around his shoulders, bringing him close.

With a twist of her hips and a bit of a push, she managed to force a now breathless Clint into the mattress under her. His cock bobbed a bit before she took hold of it again, giving it a few slow, tantalizing strokes.  
"You were saying?" she smirked and he blinked up at her.

"You never answered my question," he accused, and she rolled her eyes.

Leaning down, she whispered a sharp "Fuck me, now " and all Clint could do at that point was nod.

She made quick work of rolling off him and finding the box of condoms and lube in his bedside table. Ripping the condom open, she discarded the wrapper (dropped it on the floor) and resumed her position.

She slowly rolled the condom onto his cock, taking so long Clint let out a labored "Natashaaaa" before she smiled and poured a palm-full of lube into her hand.

"Impatient tonight, aren't we?" she asked and Clint let out a soft laugh.

"Only you would enjoy tormenting me like this."

"Now Clint," she made a show of pouting as her wet hand coated his cock in lube, "you can't think that. I'm definitely going to enjoy riding you."

"Never said you wouldn't," he replied. And then she slid herself onto him, and his words were lost.

She was so tight, so warm around him. And when she began to move, Clint swore he could see stars. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to bruise, though he knew she liked it that way.

"Fuck," she moaned, "Holy shit, Clint."

He was lost in her warmth around him. Craving to feel more of her, he sat up and she immediately leaned forward, her arms pulling him towards her. His lips met hers, and she moaned into his mouth. Her hands worked themselves into his hair, tugging as she moved in his lap. Fucking herself on him. God, that was hot. His hands trailed up her body, up to her breasts. Calloused fingertips teased her nipples and she leaned into his touch. One hand reached between them to rub her clit in time with the roll of her hips against him.

Her pace quickened, her thrusts turned frantic, and he could tell she was close.

"Tasha," he choked out, "come for me."

"First," she managed to say between breathy moans, "You first."

Hardly one to deny her what she wanted, Clint complied. His hips moved in time with hers, burying himself deep in her wet warmth, and within seconds of crying out her name he was coming.

She wasn't far behind, and they shuddered through their climax together. Unable to remain sitting up, Clint fell back onto the bed. Natasha followed him down, shakily rolling off him.

She disposed of the condom as Clint lay, boneless and spent, and returned to force him under the covers and curl up against his side.

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and she smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of letting you know I love you," she murmured as her eyes closed.

"I know I'll never get tired of hearing it." He held her close as her breathing evened out, and soon Clint found himself following her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This would be my second time ever writing porn so comments would be much appreciated!
> 
> Also there's a very good chance that there will be more to this series, so stay tuned for that.


End file.
